Suiei
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part nine of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. Aiko's trying to perfect her swimming technique, but can't seem to do it. Looks like it's up to Nick...


Author's Note: This is part nine! (I'm actually running out of introductions that aren't corny...) In this one, Aiko becomes VERY frustrated with the fact that she can't swim, so Nick decides to help her out. Let's just get right into it!

"_Suiei" – "Swimming"_

Man, was it HOT today!! Though I guess it can't be helped in the summer, but this was overdoing it! For god's sake, it's only 9 AM!

Just then, I got an idea. "The pool's hosting an open swim today! Why didn't I think of that? That's the perfect place to cool off!"

My mind made up, I quickly grabbed my swimming gear and raced out the door, right past my sister. I swear, ever since that show came on, Miyuki's been glued to that TV nonstop...

However, once I got to the city swimming pool, I noticed that someone was already there.

"Aw, drat. Someone beat me here..." Just then, I recognized who had gotten here first.

"Wait a minute! That's Ai-chan!!"

Indeed, Aiko was swimming in the pool right now, though I wouldn't call THAT swimming...

"Come on, legs, work with me here!!" Aiko exclaimed, flailing her legs about wildly in a valiant effort to stay afloat. "I'm not going to let Leon beat me this time!!"

That made me laugh a bit. Ever since the original quad met the FLAT 4, Aiko's been challenging Leon to a whole array of sports games. The only time Aiko's ever lost to him was in a basketball match a few months ago, and even then, I gave Aiko some special training to help her clinch the rematch.

Now, she may not look it, but Aiko _loves_ sports. However, the one sport she can't do well is swimming. We learned _that_ a couple years ago.

"Why won't these stupid legs work?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Probably because your form's way off," I couldn't help but interject. This caused Aiko to turn her head towards me.

"Oh, _ohayou_, Kellysi-chan! What brings you here?" Aiko asked.

"It's so freaking hot today, so I decided to see if I could chill out at the pool," I explained. "But I can see that you got here first."

"I'm trying to perfect my technique for my first water relay match against Leon. I'm not going to let him one-up me on something I stink at!!"

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I'm here after all. Want me to help you out?" I offered.

"Sure. I got nothing else to do today, really. A lot of people went out of town for summer vacation, so it's been pretty quiet around here lately," Aiko noted.

We started out swim training with a special dive technique I knew.

"This technique uses forward momentum to its fullest potential to give you a nice, fast start right off the bat," I explained. "Just push forward, and try to align yourself with the water's edge."

Aiko steadied herself, pushing off of the diving board at just the right time in order to achieve max momentum.

"Okay, now that we've mastered that," I stated after trying that out a couple times. "The best way to keep up your speed underwater is to move your arms in a rhythmic fashion. It's all about timing."

"Was Momo-chan the one who told you all this?" Aiko asked after practicing rhythm a couple times.

"Well, she IS the one who taught me how to swim," I replied. "I just picked up the rest myself."

Once we were done with that, we took a quick break, just talking about random things, like how Aiko had pretty much _stomped_ Leon in their last soccer match.

"I swear, he didn't even see that last kick coming!" Aiko exclaimed, giggling like mad.

"I'd be surprised, too, if a ball just hit me in the face on the second-to-last play of the game," I noted.

Once we finished our little chat, I began teaching Aiko some 'above-water' techniques.

"The secret to the backstroke is to keep a steady speed, but not do it too slow or too fast," I explained as I watched Aiko follow my instructions. That's one of the things I really liked about Aiko: she was a _way_ fast learner!

"You know, Kellysi-chan, I think you've been hanging around Hazuki-chan too much," Aiko stated after she'd perfected the backstroke. "You're using more big words than she does sometimes!"

"I kept telling you, Ai-chan," I immediately retorted, "that was just a sleepover! Momoko was out of town that week!"

"Oh, I'm just pulling your foot, silly!" Aiko shot back, laughing like crazy.

Once things had settled down, Aiko looked at me, her eyes shining. "Say, Kellysi-chan? What do you say to a race?"

"Race? You're on!" I exclaimed.

Once we were ready, I started a little countdown.

"On your mark... get set... GO!!"

The instant I'd shouted that choice word, we both took off like bullets, moving through the water very quickly. I was surprised at how much Aiko had learned during our training!

I was the victor of the first lap, but Aiko quickly surprised me on the second lap.

And, before I knew it, Aiko had finished in first place (though it was incredibly close)!

"YES!!" Aiko exclaimed.

"See, I knew you could do it," I stated. "You just needed the right coach."

"I can see," Aiko replied. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

Once we were back in our street clothes, we began walking towards our houses.

"I'll just bet that Leon's going to be surprised when I kick his butt in the relay next week!" Aiko exclaimed.

"I'm sure he will," I replied. "I guess this is my stop. I can hear Miyuki-onee-chan scrambling around the house looking for me."

Before I could head back to my house, Aiko spun me around and captured my lips in a quick, fluttery kiss.

"Thanks for a great practice, Nick."

"My pleasure, Ai-chan."


End file.
